Cut
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: I may seem crazy or painfully shy but these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eye. I feel alone here and cold here, o I don't wanna die but the only anaesethetic makes me feel anything kills inside. I'm tired of feeling so numb, relief exists I find it when I am cut. WARNING: Self-harm and eating disorder.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cut.

Summary: I do not want to be afraid, I do not want to die inside just to breathe in, I'm tired of feeling so numb, relief exists I find it when I am cut. WARNING: Self-harm and eating disorder.

Genre: angst/hurt/comfort/drama

Words: 300

Rating: T

WARNING: Self-harm, eating disorder.

XxX

Something was wrong with Tara. Everyone had noticed. She just didn't seem herself, she pushed herself hard in dance, barely ate, she never went out with her friends or stopped to relax. This worried Christian, it wasn't like Tara to be like this. Even though they were dating Tara barely spent any time with Christian anymore, she hadn't even spoken to him all day.

Christian found Tara in the studio, staring blankly at her reflection.

"Hey Tara." Christian said. Tara spun round surprised.

"Oh Christian, you scared me." Tara said smiling sadly.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Christian asked, becoming concerned. Tara took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I'm fi..." Tara never finished her sentence as she fell to the floor.

XxX

Christian's POV.

Tara was acting weird, something was wrong I just knew it.

"Tara, what's wrong?" I asked. Tara tried to tell me she was fine but suddenly she fell to the floor. I ran towards her and tried to catch her.

"Tara?" I said shaking her arm. "Tara wake up." I heard high heeled shoes clicking behind me.

"Mr. Reed, what is it?" It was Miss. Raine. I looked up to find her standing in the doorway behind me.

"Tara just collapsed." I hadn't realised but there were tears dripping down my face. Miss. Raine put the files down that she was carrying and kneeled down beside me.

"Christian what's that on your hand?" She asked, as Miss. Raine checked Tara's pulse. I looked down at my hand. There was blood on it but it wasn't mine, I looked at Tara seeping through the side of her leotard was a brilliant red liquid.

Miss. Raine gasped.

"I'm going to get help. Stay with her." Miss. Raine said standing up and running out the room.

I held Tara's hand and cried...

A/n: Continue, no continue? Please review, favourite and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cut.

Summary: I may seem crazy or painfully shy but these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eye. I feel alone her and cold her, o I don't wanna die but the only anesteic makes me feel anything kills inside. I do not want to be afraid, I do not want to die inside just to breathe in, I'm tired of feeling so numb, relief exists I find it when I am cut. WARNING: Self-harm and eating disorder.

Genre: angst/hurt/comfort/drama

Words: 451

Rating: T

WARNING: Self-harm, eating disorder.

A/n: I should warn you guys before I continue: I tend to work in short chapters because I find it easier. I also apologise for not updating sooner but life got in the way of my writing!

P.s I'm not Australian so please tell me if I get anything wrong!

XxX

Christian's POV.

I sat by Tara for three whole days, hoping, praying that she would wake up soon. The doctor said she clospsed from mal-nutrution and blood loss, he also said that Tara wouldn't be able to dance for a while and that she would have to see a councillor daily for the first few weeks.  
Kat and Sammy had come by everyday but I stayed by her side. I had hardly slept, I only ever left her side to go get coffee and something to eat. I had always hated hospitals, bland white walls, nurses that were always a little too cheery, the smell of death and sickness.

"Christian?" Miss. Raine was standing in the doorway. "Christian?" I snapped out of my thoughts and straight back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked, holding Tara's hand tighter.

"She's not going to be awake for at least 2 more days. They are going to keep her sedated until her body has recovered almost fully. You need to go home Christian, get some rest." Miss. Raine said to me, she kept looking at Tara sadly. I knew Miss. Raine was right I needed the sleep, I just couldn't bring myself to leave Tara all alone. It was as if knew what was running through my mind with the words she said next. "Don't worry. I'm going to stay with her tonight. You can come back tomorrow."

"Ok." I nodded. I stood up from the horrible plastic hospital chair and grabbed my bag, I kissed Tara on the cheek and slowly walked towards the door.

XxX

_"Nothing, I'm fi..." Tara never finished her sentence as she fell to the floor… Blood was every where, Tara wasn't breathing. People were screaming, I was screaming. Then Tara suddenly opened her eyes and screamed, a shadowed, almost demon like figure walked towards Tara. This figure held a blade with a bone handle, he lifted it above his head and plunged the blade into Tara's heart. I could do nothing but sit and stare as her lifeless body lay un-moving on the ground…_

'I'm fine… It was just a dream… Tara is fine.' I thought to myself, trying to convince myself. 'But you know she's not.' A voice screamed in the back of my head. I looked over to Sammy who was still fast asleep in his bed, obviously my nightmare hadn't woken him for that I was glad.  
I tried to sleep but slumber never came. I lay in the dark and told myself that everything was going to be ok, that Tara in a few months would be just fine but the reality was nothing was fine and I don't think Tara would ever been fine again…


End file.
